Just Passion
by xonceinadream
Summary: Blaine thought that the fight a few days before Valentine's Day would extend through the holiday. But Sebastian always surprises him. - I love Blaine and Sebastian so much. Blaine is a cupcake who deserves the world. Sebastian would appreciate Blaine and build him up. They both have the same showman personality and would be so good together. Happy Valentine's Day!


The window is frosted over, a late winter storm making Blaine feel even colder than he was already. He wraps his arms around himself, knowing he should grab a coat or a blanket but he doesn't want to do anything but stare out the window and feel sorry for himself. It's not just the weather that makes him feel dreadfully cold.

"You should try to call-"

"Don't," Blaine interrupts, more tired than anything. He's been staying with his ex for the past three days on a couch that's older than both of them and it's starting to get to him. When he'd walked out of his own apartment, he'd wanted to go somewhere he'd known Sebastian wouldn't look for him. Kurt had been that place and even though Kurt had been shocked, he'd opened his door for Blaine which he was grateful for considering how hard he'd been sobbing.

He doesn't need to turn around now to picture Kurt's expression. The other man is too kind to kick him out of his apartment but there was a reason the two never worked out. They don't get along and they both are tired of the other.

Kurt's lips are pursed, Blaine knowns, his arms crossed over his chest and his toe tapping on the rug. Although Kurt doesn't like Sebastian, he's reached the point of trying to send Blaine back to him. If it means Blaine going home instead of staying on his couch, it's obvious that Kurt has chosen his lesser of two evils.

Sighing, Blaine turns, his own arms falling to his sides. It's so cold that he knows it will be snowing soon although the weather report has said it will snow for days.

"I'm sorry," Blaine offers and Kurt gives him a short nod of acceptance. "I know I need to figure things out. I will. I just… I know that thinking about a new apartment and moving out means that it's really over."

There's sympathy in Kurt's eyes as he walks forward, resting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine bites his lower lip, determined not to cry again. Something about that look incites some memories that Blaine would prefer not to think about when it comes to his relationship with Sebastian.

"Blaine, I know things didn't work out between us but I know you. You're hot-headed and you make mistakes because you're too impulsive. And Sebastian is a dick who doesn't know how to say sorry. Nobody thought the two of you would work. But it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. If you don't want things to end then you should do something. Something big and romantic, the way only Blaine Anderson can."

Blaine feels like the ice in his chest should be melting but it doesn't. Instead, it makes him think of all the reasons why people think he and Sebastian won't work. And it makes him think of why it didn't work out between him and Kurt.

He shakes his head, turning away from Kurt and looking at the frost on the window again. "Thank you. I'll think about it."

Kurt sighs softly, stepping back. "Okay. Well, good luck. I, um, I actually have plans tomorrow so you're welcome to the apartment but I won't be home."

"Good. Have, um, have fun," Blaine says quietly and he means it. He wants Kurt to be happy after everything the two of them have gone through. It just makes him miserable that Kurt's going to be out instead of moping with him.

Kurt nods, stepping forward and hugging Blaine quickly. "Goodnight."

Blaine smiles slightly and watches Kurt go before turning back to the window. He doesn't turn away until he's finally so cold that he has to lay down under the covers. The television is on low and he stares at it mindlessly, thinking about what he might be able to do for Sebastian for Valentine's Day.

It hurts to think that he has to always be the one to make the romantic gestures and to apologize.

* * *

At first Blaine thinks he wakes up because he's too cold. Sometime in the night, he rolled so he's half off the couch and the blanket is on the floor. With a sigh, he grabs the blanket, pulling it up and over himself. That's when he hears a quiet knock again and he realizes he'd woken up to the person knocking the first time.

He takes a deep breath, standing up and sliding his feet into the few sizes too big slippers that belong to Kurt. The knock was so tired that Kurt doesn't seem to have stirred and he contemplates going back to sleep, ignoring whoever is knocking on the door this late.

But then the person knocks on the door for the third time and Blaine knows whoever it is isn't going away. If it's Rachel, so help him…

With a quiet sigh, Blaine moves forward to peek through the eyehole. He doesn't know who he actually expects but a snow-covered Sebastian isn't one of them.

He jerks the door open with much more force than he meant to, gaping at the man in front of him. Sebastian looks like he hasn't slept in days, dark circles under his eyes, hair in disarray and one of the buttons undone on his jacket.

Blaine is still standing and staring when Sebastian thrusts the dead flower bouquet he's holding forward. "I bought them two days ago and didn't put the bouquet in water. I tried to find another to buy but apparently no flower stores are open past midnight the night before Valentine's Day which is fucking ridiculous if you ask me."

Realizing that he's letting the cold air in, Blaine pulls the door open, heading back towards the couch because he has no idea what to say. This isn't how he'd expected to see Sebastian again after the fight they'd had.

They often fought with the same kind of passion and intensity they did everything else but this fight had been different. This fight had been digging and clawing and scratching at old wounds. Sebastian had brought up Kurt and Blaine's broken marriage and Blaine had retaliated by bringing up the fact that Sebastian had used to hook up with any guy who so much as glanced his way in a gay bar.

Sebastian follows him to the couch, closing the door gently behind him and fluttering his free hand as if he has no idea what to do.

"Sit down," Blaine whispers, looking up at Sebastian with a fondness he can't keep out of his eyes.

Their fight had gone on for what felt like a lifetime before Sebastian had told Blaine to just leave then.

And so Blaine had.

The two sit in silence, the bouquet still held loosely in Sebastian's hand before Blaine shifts so that he can look at him.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asks as Sebastian avoids his eyes.

Sebastian snorts quietly, finally turning to face Blaine. Every inch of Blaine wants to reach out to him, to touch him, to make sure he's really here, but he's feeling too vulnerable so he keeps his hands in his lap. "I'm certainly not here to see Hummel at two in the morning."

Blaine frowns and Sebastian looks down at the flowers before setting them down on top of Kurt's coffee table books. Blaine watches Sebastian's face carefully as Sebastian takes one of his hands, reaching up his other hand to run his fingers through Sebastian's sandy hair.

"It's snowing," Blaine murmurs. "And you still came."

Sebastian nods and a few snowflakes fall from his hair. "Not bad. The wind is worse than anything."

The silence falls again and Blaine bites his lower lip, noticing how Sebastian seems to be absently running his thumb along the back of Blaine's hand. He hates this. Part of the reason he loves Sebastian so much is how easy it's always been for them. It's not like it was with Kurt when he had to work to be heard, understood, appreciated. It's never been like this for him and Sebastian.

"Where the hell did Hummel even get this couch?"

Blaine laughs, feeling a lot of the tension leaving his body as he scoots a little closer to Sebastian. It doesn't matter how much is going on between them. Sebastian brought a bouquet of flowers over to him at 2 in the morning on Valentine's Day. It meant something.

"I don't know. My back's been wondering that for the past two days," Blaine says quietly, and that seems to push Sebastian into action.

Their eyes meet and before Sebastian even speaks, Blaine can read the sincerity in them. They've both been miserable and while Blaine wants Sebastian to be happy, he's glad that he wasn't the only one who missed the other. "I'm sorry," Sebastian says softly, looking down at their combined hands and then back up into Blaine's eyes. "I should've come over days ago. I meant to, when I bought the flowers but I…"

He falters and Blaine is the one to squeeze his hand this time. "I'm sorry too," he whispers, his hand resting gently on Sebastian's shoulder as he sways closer to him. There's no point in comparing this relationship with his previous ones but he can't help it. In every way, Sebastian always proves how much he gets Blaine, how much he loves him.

Kurt thought Blaine should do something romantic but Blaine didn't have to. Sebastian is here and they don't need big gestures to prove themselves.

"I don't even know where it began. I thought about it and whatever it was wasn't important enough for that kind of a fight. We just…"

"Are passionate," Blaine finishes, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Sebastian's lips. He's exhausted now in a way that he hasn't been in days since he left. He hadn't been able to sleep thinking he and Sebastian were really through. "We always have been."

"That's one way of putting it," Sebastian says dryly, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"C'mon," Blaine says quietly, pulling a compliant Sebastian until they're laying together on the couch, as close as they can possibly be. It's not comfortable but Blaine doesn't really care. He can handle one more night on this couch with Sebastian with him.

Sebastian smirks, kissing him again. "Making out on Kurt Hummel's couch. Never thought that this would happen."

"Shut up," Blaine says with a laugh but he can't help give in to the press of Sebastian's lips. He's not too tired that he won't kiss his boyfriend for a few minutes. It's nice after the past few days and they kiss until they're both too tired to continue.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me. This is not what I meant."

Blaine jerks awake, rubbing his eyes and trying to sit up before he realizes why he can barely feel the cold. Sebastian's arms are wrapped around him and he's laying mostly on top of the other man. He grins and ducks his head to keep from laughing at the indignant look on Kurt's face. Underneath him, Sebastian's body shakes with silent laughter but he doesn't open his eyes, letting Blaine clearly know that he's going to have to be the one to deal with Kurt.

"When did this even happen?" Kurt asks grumpily as he moves through the living room towards the kitchen.

Blaine can hear him start the coffee maker and presses a kiss to the top of Sebastian's nose before wiggling out of his hold. He follows behind Kurt, seeing immediately that Kurt doesn't look mad.

"Last night. I'm surprised you didn't hear him knock. I'm… well, I'm not really sorry. But is it okay?"

Kurt presses start on the coffee maker and turns to Blaine with a serious look on his face. "Did you two have sex in my apartment?"

Blaine's lips twitch to keep the amusement off his face but he quickly shakes his head and Kurt shrugs in response.

"Then whatever. At least now you get your moping ass home. And I can bring my date back to my apartment."

Blaine can't stop his grin this time as Kurt pours coffee into two portable mugs.


End file.
